Newcomer
by Gaara-is-my-panda
Summary: Ok so this is my first fanfic so please be nice. Years ago a young ninja left Konhona, only nobody knows she's even alive. Until she falls in love with Kakahsi. Please R
1. Chapter 1

The Newcomer-

**Chapter 1**

In the Hokage's tower. A message was delivered by a suna hawk. Tsunade reading the important news yelled for her apprentice. "Sakura!"

"Yes Lady, Tsunade?"

"Get all of the joinin here, now! Bring Naruto with you on your way back."

"Yes ma'am!" Sakura hurried to each home of all the joinin, who went straight to Tsunade, after hearing the direct order. _What is going on? Why does she need all of the jionin? Something is really wrong._ "Naruto, Naruto!" I was knocking on his door as hard as I could without breaking it.

"Sakura? Do you know how early it is?" He walked out the door lazily.

"It's 3:00 in the evening."

"What! I must have been more tired than I thought. What do you want?"

"Naruto, we have to hurry." I grabbed his arm, and started to drag him back to the Hokage.

"Sakura, what's wrong? Why are we at Granny Tsunade's?"

"I don't know yet, but some things not right Lady Tsunade has given me orders to gather all the joinin, and to bring you." We ran up the stairs. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Tsunade looked up as we walked in. She looked almost scared. "Good everyone is here. I have some terrorfing and great news." She paused. "There is a dangerous person on their way to Konona. At this very moment."

"Shouldn't a group of ninja be sent out to eliminate this danger?" Kureni asked.

"Absolutely not. This person is here to help us, or so we have been told. If we threaten her than we all will be killed." She had a grim face. "If she were a criminal she would be a S-class criminal and that's putting it lightly. She is and S-rank ninja" Everyone's faces were shocked and afraid. "I just wanted to tell all of you before she arrives."

"Why is she coming here?!" Naruto yelled.

"She is the only one that can kill the Akatsuki and Orchimaru even if it's in the same day. She will also help Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and maybe a few others. That is if she decides to." She glances at everyone's face. "She use to live here, she is a leaf ninja."

Shizune came in. "Lady Tsunade she's here."

"Thank you Shizune. You all are dismissed except for Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto." When everyone was gone she spoke again. "Sakura, I need you to wait for me in our training room, Naruto, go with Shizune, and Kakashi stay here. We all nodded our heads and walked out. Even Naruto didn't complain. "Kakashi, I don't know how to ask this but....can she stay with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"The girl that is coming, needs a place to stay, and it would be safer if she stayed with a Joinin. You see, I use to be very good friends with her. When she was a baby there was this demon that was sealed inside of her, like Naruto, the demon is the Sharingan Ten-Tailed Wolf. She can use sharingan, and many other jutus."

"Why is it that you want her to stay with me?"

"I have my reasons, but I just wanted to ask." He opened his mouth to say something. "She is very pretty." Tsunade had a grin on her face. "Her name is Tsuki Nataba."

"Pretty you say. How pretty?" He looked interested.

"So pretty it would put the girls in your books to shame. Why don't you see for yourself." She threw a picture at him. "I've been told even when she's mad she's pretty."

"She's not pretty, she is gorgeous. Yea she can stay with me." He didn't look up to see Tsunade doing a little victory dance. He started to hand it back.

"Go ahead and keep it."

Knock, Knock

"Come in." Tsunade yelled. Kakashi glanced up to find a beautiful girl looking back at him. She was wearing a black cloak that covered her entire body, that started from below her chin. She had long brown hair that came to her lower back that had a big blue streak in the front. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She could hardly take her chocolate brown, eyes off him too. "Hello. We've been waiting. Kakashi this is Tsuki Nataba, Tsuki this is Kakashi Hatake."

"Hi there, Tsunade. Hello, Kakashi." Tsuki said.

"Hello."

"Tsuki, I have arranged for you to stay with one of the joinin that I truly trust."

"Who is it?"

"You will be staying with, Kakashi." She motioned to the man beside her.

"Your Kakashi of the sharingan, the famous copy nin." I looked over at him as I stated this.

"Yes I am."

"Tsuki, I wanted to ask you for a few favors." Tsunade looked nervous.

"Anything."

"Could you help out my apprentice, and maybe a few others with their training, that are in your expertise."

"Of course I would."

"Even the young ninja that has the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon sealed inside of him?"

"It might be a little challenging for me but I am willing to try."

"Do you want to go meet them now?"

"Yes I believe I do."

"Kakashi, go home for awhile, then meet her at the bridge around eight o'clock tonight."

"Yes Lady Hokage." He looked at me. "Don't believe what most people tell you about me." Then he winked at me and was gone.

"Figures he would tell you that." Tsunade was smiling. I looked at her about to ask but decided against it. "You'll meet Sakura first. She is training to be a medical ninja. Please be careful with her, she can be a little annoying and very nervous when confronting a-." She stopped and looked at me. She was frighted at the idea that she insulted me.

"A dangerous threat to the village not only that but even to the Akatsuki and Orchimaru. Don't worry I'm completely aware all of the Joinin are concerned of my being here. I'm glad you didn't tell the villagers, thank you." Tsunade was now confused and releaved. "Tsunade, don't be afraid of me. Or else I'll tell them all about the time we played that game, with to much sake`, and Jiraiya." I had an evil little grin on my face. She was shocked and angry now. _Crap! I should have thought this through. At least she wont be scared of me._ She jumped over her desk and ran at me. I ran out the door into the hall with her chasing me.

"Tsuki! You! Will! Not! Tell! ANYONE! About! That! We ran and ran all over the building. She was screaming things like: Get your little, scrawny but back here! or I can't believe you even remember that! I was laughing the whole time. Finally I stopped and turned to her.

"Weren't you going to make me meet someone?" She looked hard and long at me.

"Oh yea, we need to go do that." She lead me to a room, where I saw a younger girl with pink hair, training. "Sakura, this is Tsuki Nataba. Tsuki, this is Sakura Haruno." She turned around to look at us.

"H-hello." She started fidgeting when I walked over to her and whispered in her ear.

"I'll let you in on a secret. Once when I was a little girl, and yea I used to be a happy little girl, I meet this woman she was a medical ninja, and when I out did her she got so mad she got drunk and I had to convince her that I wasn't a blue, talking monkey and drag her back to my house. Ever since then we have been good friends. Can you guess who it was? It was Tsunade!"

"Tsunade! You did that!" She started laughing so hard that she started crying I couldn't help from laughing after remembering that memory.

"Tsuki! What did you tell her?!" I put my hands up in defense.

"Just about the time when I first meet you."

"Aww, Tsuki, did you really have to do that?" I smile and nod my head. _Is this really the girl Tsunade was talking about?_

"So what is it that your working on right now, Sakura?"

"I'm working on a technique I created."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I helped her with medical training for three hours when Tsunade came back.

"Tsuki, let's go."

"Bye Sakura."

"Lady Tsunade, where is Tsuki going to stay?"

"She's staying with, Kakashi."

"What! Why is she staying with that pervert!?"

"Oh don't worry about her. Although you should tell Kakashi to not try anything with her." Tsunade snickered and I followed her out the door. "Ok now that where alone. How was she?"

"She is great with her chakra control. She should be able to do many things. So who am I meeting now?"

"Naruto, the boy with the Nine Tailed Fox." She watched me.

"Ok then, but I get out of control around him get him away from me as soon as possible. If he tries to fight don't get close to ether one of us. If you have to, use this, but only on me." I handed her a poison filled kuni. She looked terror-struck. "Don't worry about me I'll be fine. I just don't know if I might kill him or not." We walked, to what I assumed was the training grounds, finding a boy with spiky blonde hair practicing taijutsu. Near by there were six more people training. Two girls and four boys. One of the girls had her light brown hair in two buns the other one had short dark blue hair and her eyes were livender. _Must be _A boy had a dog with him with brown hair and red upsides triangles under his eyes, there was one with short black hair bushy eyebrows, one with long brown hair in a low pony tail, and one with brown hair and sun glasses.

"Naruto! Come here!"

"What is it Grandma!" Naruto yelled and walked over to us.

"Naruto, this is Tsuki Nataba, Tsuki, this is Naruto Uzumaki." We looked at each other for a long time before Naruto growled at me and I snarled back at him. I don't know was it was but the beasts inside of us were ready to rip each other apart. I could now see the Foxes' features in him and I can feel the Wolves' in me. I really thought that I could control myself, but I guess this is worse cause now no one can touch us unless they want to die. "Don't touch them! Back up...now!" Tsunade screamed at the ninja that now surrounded us. "Get away from them if you want to live!" Naruto ran at me and punched me in the stomach, but I disappeared and grabbed a kuni from under my coat and slashed his shoulder to the small of his back. He came back at me from the front and forced his claws into my side. I kicked his head back and he flew back into a large tree. We fought for hours there was blood everywhere. It looked like a war had just taken place. I'm beginning to think more clearly now. Naruto looked horrorable. I don't even have half of the injuries he has. _He's about to die and it's all my fault I have to stop! _My sharingan has increased as I start to finish the hand signs for my medical/sealing justu. I grab Naruto by the arms and finish the justu. It causes him to fall unconscious and the Fox to relax. I picked him up and took him to the ninja that now surrounded us. Almost all the ninja is here a few of them are mad. "Tsuki, are you ok?"

"Yea but you need to lead me to the hospital. I didn't this to him so I need to fix it." I look at the boy in my arms.

"But your hurt too." Tsunade reached for him and I stepped back.

"No! He comes first! I don't care about me!" I yelled.

"Ok follow me." She lead me to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I worked on him until all he needed was rest. "Tsuki, you need to get checked out. Your still bleeding." Sakura told me as she moved closely to me.

"Ok. Go ahead." She only took twenty minutes. Tsunade walked back in.

"You did a good job with controlling yourself." I nodded and Sakura looked to Tsunade then back to me.

"You did that to Naruto?" I nodded. "And you were controlling yourself!?"

"Trying to. Let me know when he wakes up. We shouldn't have anymore problems with each other."

"Ok I will. Sakura, take her to the bridge where you meet Kakashi. Tsuki, Shizune has already taken your bag to Kakashi's."

"Yes ma'am." Sakura answered. We ran to the bridge, but Kakashi wasn't there yet. We stood there for a while. I sat down on the side of the bridge.

"Does he know about today?"

"Who are you talking about, Tsuki?"

"Kakashi. It would be a little weird to have him know about today. About what I did to Naruto"

"You didn't mean to did you?" She walked over to and looked at me.

"No I tried to control myself and so did he." She looked confused. "I might explain it to you one day."

"Ok. I have to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Sakura." She waved bye as she ran back to Tsunade. I waited for maybe fifteen minutes.

"Hello, there." I turned to see Kakashi walking toward me.

"Hi." I jumped down and met him in the middle.

"Are you hungry? You had a long travel and I'm sure you haven't eaten yet."

"Yea I'm a little hungry. I kinda forgot to get something to eat."

"What would you like?" We were now walking passed some food stands. "Ramen? Dumplings?" I snuck a glance at the sign of the ramen stand we were at called Ichiraku.

"Ramen sounds good to me."

"Ok." We ate one bowl of ramen each. Though I didn't see him take his mask off. I could have if I wanted to but he probably has a reason for wearing it. I was about to pull my money bag from my coat's inside pocket but he put his hand on my arm. "I got it." I was about to object when he pulled out some money and put it on the table and stood up. I stood up with him and we started to walk to where ever he lives at. "So what all have you heard about me?"

"Well I heard someone call you a pervert."

"Pervert! Who told you that? Tsunade? Sakura? Iruka? Naruto?" I looked away from him when he said Naruto's name. He leaned toward me with his hands in his pockets. "So who was it?" I looked back at him and had a small grin on my face.

"Tsunade told Sakura that I was staying with you and she almost had a heart attack. She screamed. Why is she staying with that pervert!?" He chuckled. "What have you heard about me?" He glanced at me.

"That your extremely dangerous." We were both silent for the rest of the way. We walked up three flights of stairs to get to his apartment and he unlocked the door and walked in. There was a small kitchen to the right of the little living room. "Here let me show you the whole place." He walked into the hallway and pointed to the door. "That's my room." Then he opened the door and pointed to the door to the left. "That is the only bathroom. You can sleep in my bed." We walked back to the living room there was a small couch sitting in front of a tv. In the kitchen there was a small table to the left of the fridgerater. "Just help yourself to anything in there. Although I might not have anything in there because I'm all the time on missions." He walked over to the couch and sat down and patted the spot next to him for me to sit down. Now the couch was a little on the small side so we were pretty close together when I sat down. "Shizune brought your bag here and put it in my room so if you want to go ahead and go to sleep you can."

"Oh ok thanks. I'll go to sleep in a little while." We sat there in silence until I turned to face him. "So you're a jonin."

"Yea I have been for a few years. Would you like to go to the training grounds with me tomorrow to see my team train?"

"Sure, sounds fun, but Naruto wont be there. He's in the hospital I worked on him today."

"What happened to him?"

"He got in a big fight this evening and was hurt. I think I'm going to go take a shower now." I stood up and walked to the bathroom after I grabbed a tank top with sleep pants. I let the hot water run over me thinking about when I use to live here. All the good times and a few of the bad ones. I reached up and turned the water off and stepped out. I heard a knock on the bedroom door after I put my clothes on. "Come in." Kakashi opened the door and walked over to the bed I was sitting on and sat beside me.

"I know about today. Between you and Naruto, but I don't understand why it happened because Naruto and Garaa Get along fine."

"There enemies, they hate each other." He looked at me with a confused and thoughtful look. "The Fox and Wolf." I explained.

"I see." We talked all night, until we fell asleep.


End file.
